Anything Can Happen on a Rock
by EggbertAndReaper
Summary: I don't know if the rating is accurate or not . . . Don't read this, it's bad in many many many many many many ways. It's all about Gary and Tracy and what they can do with a rock. BAD BAD BAD! I don't know why I wrote it.


Anything Can Happen on a Rock  
  
By: Eggbert  
  
Tracy had enjoyed his last seven months at Professor Oak's lab in Palett Town. He had everything he wanted. A great research facility, the guidance of his idol and endless opportunities to observe pokemon. He had everything.  
  
Well, not quite. Though he had attained nearly everything he had always wanted he still wasn't completely happy.  
  
No, he was lonely. He wanted someone, that special someone. Ash had Misty, Brock, from what he had been told had every girl in the world, and even Professor Oak had Ash's mom. But who did he have?  
  
No one.  
  
Tracy sighed and threw his sketch book in the grass.  
  
"You sucked anyway." Gary spoke from behind.  
  
Tracy turned, a breath caught in his throat. He looked up at the boy who's red brown hair spiked chaotically.  
  
Out of all of Ash's friends Gary liked Tracy the most. Ash was a loser, Misty the red haired chick was kind of butchy and his squinty eyed buddy Brock had some REAL problems. Tracy, however, seemed quite normal.  
  
Tracy sighed and sat cross legged on a rock. "I wasn't giving up the sketching."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
The two boys looked at each other.  
  
Tracy marvelled at Gary. He stood tall and slim, his face well sculpted and almost the spitting image of professor Oak. He stood with a sort of confidence that made him look both majestic and intimidating.  
  
Gary looked at Tracy. The boy was solidly built with shiny black hair and gentle features that now showed a sort of angst. Gary picked up the discarded sketch book and handed it to the older boy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know they aren't bad really." Gary sat on the rock beside Tracy (it's a big rock)  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gary stared out over the open pasture. He had decided to stay with his Grandfather after losing to Ash in the Jhoto League. It was more than his pride could bear and he had decided to take a break and focus on learning to become a better trainer. He had decided to stay in Palett and learn all that he could from his grandfather before continuing. He didn't have Ash't intuition, he reluctantly admitted.  
  
Tracy stared out over the same field thinking of his lonlyness. Tired of this he turned to Gary.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Tracy asked.  
  
Not since he was 10 had anyone asked what Gary Oak was thinking. No one had to. Gary had a big mouth and liked to vocalize his opinions frequently. He was often wrong however, and the way he had always been recieved indicated that no one had even cared to know what he was thinking.  
  
"You really want to know?" Gary asked in disbelief.  
  
"I do." They looked at each other and their eyes met.  
  
The two boys stared at each other for a moment, unable to look away.  
  
"I was just thinking about how I ended up here with just you and grandpa and the pokemon." He leaned back and spread his hands out at his sides. His fingers accidentally touching Tracy's. The boys looked at each other for a moment, then Gary smiled and looked away, allowing his hand to remain.  
  
Tracy smiled. "I'm glad that you are here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when it was just me and Professor Oak it was terribly lonely, and then you came and it wasn't so bad, but I still feel lonely."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I want someone."  
  
Gary looked at Tracy again, unsure of what he was hearing.  
  
Tracy clutched Gary's hand tightly and continued.  
  
"It just seems that some days everyone else has someone and I'm all alone and then you came and you have to be the best friend I've ever had Gary, though I didn't have any friends until I met Ash and even then I knew that he and Misty were letting me tag along because they were too polite to tell me to go away. Then I came here and there was really just me and Proffessor Oak and now you're here and I finally have someone I can talk to and . . ."  
  
Tracy suddenly felt and hand gently touch his cheek. The hand caressed it once then gently turned it so that Tracy's eyes were staring into Gary's.  
  
"You talk to much." and with that, Gary pressed his lips firmly against Tracy's.  
  
Tracy was startled at first then relaxed into the kiss. It was more enjoyable than he had imagined it would be. He opened his mouth and allowed Gary's tongue to slip inside of it, the two moist appendages pressing against and curling around each other.  
  
Tracy sighed heavily as Gary wrapped his arms around Tracy's substantial middle and leaned into the older boy. Tracy eargerly put his hands on Gary's hips and accepted the pressure of the younger boys body against his own as he leaned back against the rock.  
  
The boys parted their kiss and looked softly at one another, breathing heavily. Tracy stretched his hand up and placed it on Gary's face. He marvelled at how creamy his skin was.  
  
Gary turned his head and licked Tracy's hand, then, taking Tracy's hand in his own, put each of Tracy's fingers, one at a time, into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm, finger licking good."  
  
Tracy lauged as Gary continued to suck on his hand.  
  
Tracy ran the other hand down Gary's front and found the hem of his shirt. He slipped his hands inside of the shirt and ran his hand back up, enjoying the smoothness of the skin on Gary's chest.  
  
Gary gasped. Tracy's touch against his chest felt so good. He stopped toying with Tracy's hand and wrapped his lips around the curve at the base of Tracy's chin.  
  
Tracy took the opportunity to run his other hand up Gary's shirt. He rubbed the boys chest rythmically as Gary's kisses increased on his neck.  
  
"You are going to give me a hickey." Tracy giggled.  
  
"You are on to my plan." Gary gasped between kisses.  
  
Tracy began to tug at Gary's shirt. Gary eased up enough to allow Tracy to remove his shirt and toss it onto the grass. Tracy paused to admire Gary's strong, muscular chest and swallowed as it's beauty overtook him.  
  
"Now that's not very fair. You're completely clothed still." Gary pouted.  
  
"We can easily remedy that." Tracy reached down and began to pull off his shirt.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
Tracy sat up slightly as Gary removed the boys shirt and tossed it with his own.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much." Gary looked seductively into Tracy's eyes.  
  
"You're going to turn me on if you keep looking at me that way."  
  
"Part two of my plan."  
  
Tracy kissed Gary's shoulder, exploring the tight curved skin with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Gary and pulled him closer. Gary sighed deeply.  
  
Gary didn't want to let Tracy have all the fun. He ran his fingers through his hair and, taking hold of the shiny black strands, he leaned into the boy once again. He straddled Tracy and pressed his back down to the rock. Gary returned to suckling the tender skin of Tracy's neck as he ran his hands along the boys soft front.  
  
"Gary . . ." Tracy sighed.  
  
Gary smiled and, with his teeth, began to nip gently at the boys skin. He felt Tracy's grip on him tighten as the kisses Tracy placed on Gary's shoulder became deeper and more passionate.  
  
Tracy crawled his fingers down Gary's back and, finding the belt line, slipped his hands slowly into the back of Gary's pants. Gary was startled, but loved the sensation it was bringing him.  
  
The two boys rolled off the rock as Gary tried to undo the button on Tracy's shorts with his fingers. Tracy ran his fingers to the front of Gary's pants and started doing the same.  
  
However, in the rush, Gary accidentally hit one of Tracy's pokeballs and realeased it.  
  
"Pscyther!" The old pokemon shouted loudly, startling the two excited boys.  
  
"Awww shit!" Tracy whispered as Gary rolled off of him.  
  
"Why is that damn thing so loud?" Gary whispered back as Pscyther screamed its name again.  
  
"Please Pscyther, shhhhh." Tracy got up onto his knees and tried to redo up the button on his shorts as he comforted the pokemon.  
  
Gary stood up as he redid the fly on this pants.  
  
"Is everything okay out there boys?" The could hear Professor Oak's voice coming from the direction of the lab.  
  
"Shit." They looked at each other and scrambled for their shirts. Gary got his on easily, but Tracy's was more tangled up and harder to put back on.  
  
Pscyther continued to scream its name.  
  
"What's going on out here?" They could hear Professor Oak's voice getting closer.  
  
That's when Gary noticed the bulge in Tracy's shorts. He grinned to himself, pleased with his work, then realized the problem of the situation. Gary's shirt covered his own erection, but it was doubtful that Tracy was going to be able to get the shirt on and positioned in time to cover up what they had just been doing."  
  
"Damn it! If he finds out he'll kill me!" Gary shouted.  
  
Tracy became aware of the situation as the saw Professor Oak coming into view.  
  
"Shit. I'll get sent away." whined.  
  
"Shit." Gary replied.  
  
"I think we need to learn some new profanity." Tracy snickered.  
  
"Shut up and put you shirt on!" Gary shouted as loudly as he could without his grandfather hearing.  
  
"I can't! It's too tangled!"  
  
"Boys?" Professor Oak was getting closer.  
  
"Here!" Gary tossed the sketch book at Tracy.  
  
He abandoned his shirt and sat down cross legged on the rock, opening the sketch book over his lap.  
  
"Pencil?" Tracy asked.  
  
Gary snickered.  
  
"Real mature. Get me a pencil from my back pack."  
  
Gary opened the back pack just as Professor Oak crested the hill where the two boys were. Gary got the pencil and handed it as casually as possible to Tracy.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just broke my pencil and lost it in the grass while I was sketching Gary next to Pscyther. It startled poor Pscyther pretty bad and he started crying out his name and I tried to settle it down, and Gary helped which made Pscyther calm down faster, he's good with pokemon, just like you Professor Oak, but I am worried that I'll never find my pencil in this grass, it's much too high."  
  
"And being a complete idiot doesn't help." Gary grinned at Tracy warmly, to show that he was only joking.  
  
"Don't tease me like that Gary." Tracy said with more meaning than the obvious.  
  
"Well, that is a relief. I thought something horrible was going on out here."  
  
"Only good things Grandpa."  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you boys to your devices." and with that, Professor Oak headed back to the lab.  
  
"That was close." Gary sighed as he sat down next to Tracy on the rock.  
  
"I'll say." Tracy sighed as he returned Pscyther to its pokeball.  
  
"Next time we'll make a note to leave the pokemon at home." Gary winked.  
  
"You mean there's going to be a next time?" Tracy grinned.  
  
"Only if you're as good as you just were." Gary said, moving his face close to Tracy's.  
  
"I guarantee it if you do that thing with your teeth again."  
  
"Agreed." Gary smiled and kissed Tracy once more. The kiss held for several seconds and the two boys sat staring lovingly into each others eyes. 


End file.
